Naruto Millennium World
by Naruto Obito Halliwell Uzumaki
Summary: My First Fanfiction, A Story of Two Brothers Naruto and Obito Uzumaki, who find the truth to a lost world where Chakra was first discovered.
1. Naruto Millennium World Prologue

Hello Everyone this is Naruto Obito Halliwell Uzumaki with my first fanfic. Now understand It may not be the best fanfic out there. So please give me your honest opinions, this is not an invitation to flame me and tell me how I am the worst fanfic writer out there. So no flaming or I will dump water on you. I do not know any Japanese so this story is going to be in English. If anyone wants to beta or co write the story let me know,

* * *

Disclaimer- I Do not own Naruto or any other plot element to this story, I do however own my own Ideas.

* * *

Naruto Millennium World - Prologue

* * *

Long ago before the Dawn of Shinobi, the world was filled with corruption and greed. There were wars

waged over mystical items from ancient times. The Nations fought with Dark Magic and Light Magic

against each other. The last battle caused a rift between the Human world and the Realm of Shadows

where demons lived. Out of the portal The Tailed Beasts came, They were evil beasts each with dark

power. The Tailed beasts were Shadow The Thirty Tailed Beast of The Realms known as Juubi,

Uzunari The Twelve Tailed Beast of Heaven known as Holy Juubi, . Trigon The Thirteen Tailed Beast

of Hell Known as Unholy Juubi. These were the three tailed beasts the came forth from the rift between

the Dark Realm and The Human Realm. Two years after the rift opened in America a boy named Sean

Allen Smith discovered the use of Seals. He Changed his named to Naruto Usuma ( Usuma Most likely has no

meaning, I just wanted to use this last name.) After He had

created millions of seals he was called by the newly formed United Nations to combat the threat of the

Tailed beasts who were terrorizing the world. It was discovered that they could not be defeated at all so

the welders of the Mystical Items decided to put aside their differences and work together. They called

upon the Gods and Goddesses. The Gods and Goddesses hearing the cry of the Mystics answered them

by sealing away the continents into and island which would become The Land of Whirlpools. And

created new continents across the world. The mystics and the those who survived the battles were

teleported to the new continents. The Gods then created a temple somewhere known As The Temple of

the Tailed Beasts as a place to test humanity. Inside The Temple of The Tailed Beasts are three statues

of the three tailed beasts. Each Tailed beast was sealed statue. The Gods and Goddesses then left leaving behind a prophecy

The Tailed Three will be set free by a child who shall become the father to a Sage of Six.

From the Sage shall come three who will gain his eyes, body, and Mind

Then shall come a battle between the clans and the seal that seals the former world shall be shattered

and the world shall remember the past. Items of great power will be scattered across the world. And

A Great evil shall rise threatening to destroy the world. Out of the a Leaf shall come two who will help

save the world if they shall fail all will be lost.

The mystics then created unbreakable stones and wrote where each Mystical Item are. And Scattered

the Stones across the world along with the Mystical items. As time passed kingdoms were created and

they fell. Clans started forming and a kingdom that was feared by Twelve Kingdoms were formed. This

Kingdom was were the Mystics descendent's lived. Years later The Twelve Kingdoms united to take out

the Kingdom whose name was lost to the sands of time. The Twelve Kings formed the World

Government. Mizu who became the father of The Sage of The Six Paths found the island of The

Temple of the Tailed Beasts. He broke the three seals and the Tailed beasts were free again. The Sage

of the Six Paths found out and with his two brothers who became The Sage of The Celestial Lights and

The Sage of The Six Shadows battled the three tailed beasts. The Sage of The Six Paths was knocked

out by the Juubi. It is said that after he woke up he had obtained the Doujutsu the Rinnegan. The Sage

of The Six Shadows Had Absorbed some chakra from The Thirteen Tailed Beast and gained the ability

to use Void Release. The Sage of The Celestial Lights absorbed chakra from Twelve Tailed Beast and

gained the ability to use Celestial Release. The Mystics who were blessed by the gods with

immortality became known as The Elemental Sages. They were given the ability to bless one with a

Chakra Nature or take it away. There was a sage for each Primary Element and Sub Element. As well as

Each Transcendent Element. Over time the three Sages of the Paths became Legends and So Did The

Elemental Sages. The stories of The Under Earth became Legend and was completely forgotten.

Eventually wars raged as clans fought each other over land.

* * *

If any one would like to help me write more chapters I would appreciate it, I am not exactly what you would call a writer. I am more of a drawer than a writer. Now Please Review and remember flamers will get ice water dumped on them.

If anyone wants to help please send me a pm message and I write back when I can, I will also send you a base sheet of Ideas for the story. When You get the base sheet remember it is ideas for the whole story and not just one chapter so do not get overwhelmed by it.


	2. Naruto Millennium World Chapter One

Here Is Chapter One The First Part of the Story

* * *

Naruto Millennium Force Chapter One- The Fateful Day

* * *

Disclaimer- If I Owned Naruto, Obito wouldn't be a villain and Naruto would have some awesome Doujutsu.

* * *

It was nighttime in Konaha, There was a peaceful breeze going by. Children were going to bed after

a long day at the academy, Minato was being attacked by his worst enemy, paperwork. The Bane of

all Kages and Clan Heads. Minato was looking out the window of the Kage office at the Hospital,

His wife Kushina Uzumaki was giving birth today. They said that she was having twins . Obito

Uchiha burst into the office. It is Kushina, she has gone into labor. They rushed over to the Hospital

where Kushina was. When the entered the room Kushina threw a scalpel at Minato. I am going to

kill you Minato for doing this to me. Minato walked over to Kushina and hold her hand, though he

would end up regretting that choice as he heard every bone in his hand crack and pop. He would

have passed out if his student wasn't there. Finally the first kid came out, it is a boy. But Then

Minato fainted after a second boy was born. The two boys were identical twins. They both had

spiky blond hair like Minato with red, black and silver tips. The older boy was named Naruto

after Minato's Sensei's book, The Younger boy was named Obito after Minato's student, who fainted

Kushina threw the Scalpel and barely missed his jewels when she was aiming for Minato. (Same

Thing happens as in cannon some masked freak attacks takes Minato's children Hostage and takes

Kushina when Minato saves his newborns, Masked freak releases Kyuubi only no one dies like he

wants when another tailed beast shows stalls the Kyuubi. Kushina recovers and is taken by Tsunade. Minato Uses

The Dead Consuming Seal To Seal The Kyuubi in Naruto and The Other Tailed Beast inside Obito Uzumaki. The Death

God does not take his soul saying how he cannot take it due to the fact it will upset the balance of Nature , but

takes half of the Masked mans Power instead. Also The Third Hokage Dies due to The masked man escaping)

Will be Continued


End file.
